That's High School
by Summered
Summary: The new generation of 7th Heaven characters greet the fun and excitement of high school...as well as face the terrible heartbreak and drama that it brings.
1. Enter Savannah Kinkirk

"You're going to love it here, Savannah. Trust me."

Savannah Kinkirk gazed out the window of their new condominium, daydreaming about life in Glen Oak. She didn't expect any of her fantasies to come true, mostly because she knew better than to think that her new peers would accept her right away, no questions asked. But filling her mind with confidence-building images and ideas gave her something to do to pass the time as well as a little bit of extra strength, which she would undoubtedly need.

"There are so many people that you absolutely _have _to meet!" her mom continued.

"You still keep in touch with everyone you knew here?" Savannah asked, turning away from the window. Seeing the toddlers across the street pick bugs out of their front yard was too distracting for her to daydream, but watching them stick them in their mouths was too disgusting to watch.

"Yeah, I guess I do!" her mom shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. She hugged her belly, which, at only five months pregnant, already looked like it was going to burst.

"It'll be nice to have some extra help when the baby comes."

Savannah nodded. She felt guilty about it, but she couldn't help but be irritated with the fact that every conversation she and her mother had always returned to the baby. It made her feel hopelessly jealous, because she had always been an only child. But when Savannah's aunt Cecilia announced that she was pregnant, it was as if a light bulb went off in her mother's head. Suddenly it was, "Have you ever wanted a little brother or sister?" and, "How would you feel if I had another baby?" Savannah tried to respond negatively each time, but the thought was stuck in her mother's head. And suddenly, she was pregnant.

"I'm back, and I have food!" Savannah's father announced as he opened the door and strode into the kitchen.

"Great, we're starving!" her mother exclaimed. Savannah was about to nod in agreement when she saw her mother still clutching her stomach and realized that she meant she and the baby. Savannah politely waited until her mother's back was turned to roll her eyes.

"So, did you girls get some unpacking out of the way?" her father asked as he unloaded groceries onto the counter.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" her mother teased.

Savannah's father strolled through the living room, the only spacious part of the condo, and then through the three tiny bedrooms, raising his eyebrows with approval.

"Wow…I'm impressed!"

Savannah smiled as she piled fresh fruit onto her plate. She decided to let go of her earlier annoyance. She had worked hard, and it felt good to get some recognition. Plus, she couldn't help but be excited as she planned how to set up and organize her bedroom.

"Savannah, why don't you carry the empty boxes down to the curb?"

Even though she felt sick with hunger, Savannah didn't dare disobey her father. She set her plate on the table and began stacking the empty boxes. When she had them all together, she stepped outside and was greeted with a gush of humid air. It was early evening, and the sun still warmed the small street, which was lined with condos on both sides.

Savannah set the boxes on the curb and glanced across the street to see if the toddlers were still eating insects. But they had gone inside.

She glanced to her right, and frowned at the well-kept but empty little yards.

_Great, _she thought to herself, _this must be __**the **__street to live on._

"So much excitement," she said out loud, actually a little louder than she'd meant to.

"Isn't there?" a voice answered.

Savannah whirled around so quickly that it took her eyes a few moments to take in the figure standing in their next-door neighbor's driveway. But when they finally adjusted, she nearly choked.

"If there's anything remotely interesting going on…you know…_around_…I'll let you know," the guy said with a laugh.

He looked like he'd just got out of bed. His already-shaggy hair was tousled and his striking blue-green eyes had a sort of sleepy look to them. As for his clothes, his flannel pants hung loosely around his waist. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Thanks," Savannah said, trying to make her voice sound as casual as his had, but she was too dizzy-feeling to know if she'd succeeded.

The guy went to get into the black SUV parked in his driveway, but paused briefly to look her up and down. When he met her eyes, he smirked and put the key in the ignition. Savannah smiled back at him and retreated into the condo. She only vaguely wondered where he was driving to with no shirt on.

Once inside, she broke out in a grin so huge that her cheeks hurt. Her mom was right.

She was definitely going to like it here.


	2. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

_I just wanted to write a quick thank-you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or in any way supported THS thus far. But especially to those who reviewed it, because it's nice to get feedback. _

_I know that for most of you, THS doesn't exactly have you on the edge of your seat just yet. And with only one short chapter up, it probably shouldn't. (Although I'd be very flattered if it did!) But don't worry…the story has__** hardly**__ begun._

_- S_

"Look, it won't happen again. Okay?" Aaron Brewer sighed as he ran a hand through his honey-blonde hair. His hair had nearly been white when he was younger, and he received lots of attention from people because of it. But he didn't mind that it had darkened over time. All of the girls at school still found some excuse to run their hand through it.

"I just think it's such a _great_ way to start out the year – late!" his father shot back as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel and waited for the light to turn green.

Aaron slumped down in his seat. Arguing with his dad when he was this angry was pointless.

The two silently seethed for a moment. Then his dad spoke.

"Listen up," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Wow…you're really having fun with this, aren't you?"

"Watch your mouth. This is about something else."

"Even better!"

"I said to _watch your mouth!_"

Aaron shook his head, which made his oh-so-perfect hair swish back and forth. His dad had supposedly been good-looking when he was younger, too, but he still found it annoying that Aaron was such a "pretty boy" (as he liked to say). At first, it had, in the dark depths of Aaron's subconscious mind, hurt his feelings that his dad made fun of him. But after a while, he discovered how to yield the power that was his so-called "pretty boy" self to annoy his dad to no end.

This time, though, his father wasn't paying close enough attention.

"Do you ever talk to KT?"

Before he had time to think, Aaron burst out laughing.

"Dad, most respectable men wouldn't even want their boys to know who KT _is_."

"And why is that?"

"Actually, I guess not if their son really needed to get laid."

"Don't you dare say something like that about KT!"

"Even if it's true?"

"Regardless! I've known Matt Camden since I was younger than you are!"

"Well, you obviously don't know his daughter."

Aaron's father didn't say anything for a while. Aaron was pleased with the fact that he was gritting his teeth. His father always gritted his teeth when someone had got the better of him.

"Look," his father finally said with a plastered on smile. "KT's cousin, whose mother is another very close friend of mine, is starting school today. If you see her, _I want you to be nice to her_. Her name is Savannah Kinkirk."

"That's it?"

"That's all."

By that time, they had pulled into the school parking lot. Aaron grabbed his backpack and hopped out of the car.

He strolled up to the famous front steps of the school. Everyone always hung out there, because the vast steps provided no little corners or darkened areas…thus, if someone decided to light up, hook up, or break up, everyone had a front-row seat.

Today, a group of younger guys were sharing a pack of cigarettes on the bottom step. Aaron tried to hide a grin. _They must be freshman, _he thought as he stepped over them. Even though there wasn't anywhere secluded on The Steps to ensure that _no one_ saw you, you were so tightly packed farther up that at least _the teachers_ couldn't see you. Smoking in plain view was something only naïve freshman did, in hopes of looking cool and rebellious to the seniors. They'd get caught in a matter of minutes.

Aaron squeezed through a mass of people before he finally reached the top step.

"There you are!" a girl with platinum blonde hair (complete with very dark roots) and low-cut jeans rushed forward and threw her arms around Aaron's neck.

"Hey, Mel," he said coolly, and watched with amusement as she practically melted at his voice.

"I was wondering where you were!" she gushed as she rubbed his shoulders.

"My dad was freaking out 'cause he thought I was late. So he drove over the speed limit and got me here on time."

Mel smiled and gazed into his eyes. He looked back at her for a moment. Melanie Johnson was one of the most desired girls at school, mostly because her father was filthy rich, but also because she had a great tan and perfect teeth. Then he felt uncomfortable and glanced over her shoulder.

When he did, he was surprised at what he saw.

A girl with long, sandy hair and even longer legs was attempting to push open one of the heavy glass doors into the school. She was juggling a stack of books as she tried to shoulder it.

"One sec," Aaron said to Melanie as he casually sidled over to hold the door open.

The girl looked up, startled.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"That's a lot of books to carry on your first day," Aaron remarked. He unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair.

Her eyes seemed to follow his hand for a moment, then she blinked a couple times and grinned even wider.

"Well, you can never be too prepared," she laughed.

"I'm Aaron," he said, sticking out the same hand that he had ran through his hair but again, not really being aware of it.

"I'm Savannah."

Aaron felt his mouth drop open and tried to recover quickly.

"Nice to meet you," he said with mock politeness.

Suddenly the first bell rang, and he realized that he was still standing there holding the door for her, and she was still standing there halfway through the door. She seemed to realize this at the same time and said a quick "See you later!" before continuing on in.

"You ready?" Melanie asked, seeming to appear of out of nowhere. Her voice still sounded sweet and flirty, but her eyebrows were furrowed in a way that told Aaron something was wrong.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Aaron shrugged, kissing her on the cheek. Melanie beamed.


End file.
